


Scruff

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Episode Tag, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen finds Nell working late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scruff

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep to 6.02 "The Inelegant Heart"

"I thought you'd gone home."

Callen spoke quietly although there was really no need. Ops was deserted save for Nell who was staring at the screen on her tablet, jaw set, a fierce look on her face as she shook her head. 

"I'm still trying to find who sold Hetty's personal information. And who bought it."

Between the look on her face and the tone of her voice, he didn't need to guess how the search was going. "No luck."

Her lips pressed together in a thin line. "Nope."

His own brow furrowing, he crossed the room to stand beside her. He was worried about Hetty too, but right now he was more worried about her. "You need rest, Nell. You're not superhuman."

"Not Hetty, you mean."

"For which I am glad." He reached out, laid a hand on her shoulder and, when he met no resistance, slid it across so that it rested at the base of her neck, fingers kneading the muscles there. "Very glad."

Her head dropped down to grant him better access as she laid the tablet on the table in front of them. "I missed you," she whispered after a moment, keeping her head low, not looking at him. 

"I missed you more." Which is the God's honest truth. "An eight by six cell, surrounded by criminals with no morals and less hygiene?" He was  going for humour and was gratified when she looked up and around and he could see a hint of a smile peeking through. 

"Speaking of hygiene..." She let her voice trail off as she turned to face him. One hand reached up to cup the back of his head, running through his hair which was longer than she would ever have seen it. Her other hand cupped his cheek, moving slightly against the beard that Sam and everyone else had teased him so mercilessly about. 

"You don't like the scruff?" he asked as his arms slipped around her waist. "Because I'm shaving it first thing in the morning..." 

He was about to offer to do it straight away until he noticed the pink in her cheeks. "No, I like it," she told him. The colour grew along with her smile as she continued, "I've been wondering what it feels like all day." A pause. "Now I'm wondering what it would feel like in other places."

Callen smiled. "Why don't we go home and find out?"

She turned in his arms, hitting some buttons that he was sure were very important. Not important enough for him to refrain from rubbing his cheek along the side of her face, enjoying the way that she shivered in his arms. When she turned back to him, her eyes were dark, hungry. 

"You sure you don't want to stay here? Work some more? I can help, or you know, bring you coffee?" He was teasing and from the way her eyes narrowed, she knew it too. 

The edict was issued from twitching lips, even if the the tone was all Hetty. "Move."

He didn't have to be told twice. 


End file.
